


Career or Family?

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BAMF Relena, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Supportive Heero, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: Relena shuts down a reporter with antiquated views on women.  Only to find out months later that she must make a difficult decision.  Of course, her husband is unhelpful, though he tells her that he has her full support, no matter her decision.





	Career or Family?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to get out of a months long writer's block. I'm very glad I did. I've never written Heero/Relena before. (I don't usually write het ships, so this fic was a crazy surprise!) Beware fluff in obscene amounts.

“Vice Minister! Do you really think that the increased budget for Preventers is worth the expenditure?”

 

Relena flashed the small group of reporters her usual camera smile and nodded.

 

“Yes, Claudia it will be. Preventers will be releasing a detailed memo on Friday with an accounting of every terrorist cell and extremist group that they have successfully derailed in the past year. The memo is some one thousand pages long, which makes for a bit of light reading,” she finished with a chuckle. 

 

It earned a collective laugh from some of the reporters too, which was what she’d been aiming for. It was important to build relationships with them. They could make or break a career, or derail an entire political agenda with a few words. Relena played very nicely, and only skirted the full truth when she had to. 

 

“Who created this memo that the public will have access to?”

 

“Commander Une of the main branch of Preventers compiled the complete listing, with data from every field branch both in the colonies, and here on earth.”

 

“Miss Peacecraft, when are you going to settle down and leave politics behind?”

 

The voice was a new one, from the back ranks. Most of the regulars turned to look, craning their necks to see who’d spoken. It was an older gentleman, who looked too smug for his own good.

 

“I have no intentions of leaving politics any time in the immediate future. Why would I, when I’ve been able to help ensure peace amongst the colonies and space?” Relena replied, cocking her head to the side slightly, up-playing her innocent look.

 

“Come come, we all know you’re not content in this lifestyle. It’s high time you gave up your career and started a family. I’m sure your husband would agree that it’s time for you to hang up your mantle,” he sneered, recorder at the ready for her response.

 

“It’s actually Mrs. Peacecraft-Yuy, for the record. My husband is perfectly content with our lifestyle. As for starting a family, that will happen when it happens. If there are no further questions in regards to political matters, this conference is over. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your time.” 

 

With that as her parting remark, she flashed them all another smile as flash bulbs went off and she exited the stage. Right into her husband’s arms. He held her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Brava, Relena,” Dorothy said, clapping quietly as she approached the couple. She looked powerful, like she’d take no prisoners in a severe black pantsuit, with a low-cut white shirt and black stilettos that made her even taller.

 

“Thank you Doro. I’m not quite sure who that reporter was. Make sure he’s banned from future events.” Relena stated crisply, gently detaching from her husband and smoothing a wrinkle from the front of the dress she was wearing.

 

“Of course Relena. Though I’m sure he’ll get his comeuppance all on his own,” Dorothy cackled.

 

“I’m glad to see that even in today’s age, your worth is only as important as my opinion,” Heero intoned with a dry laugh, looking at both women.

 

“Yes, I’m thrilled to know that you make all of the decisions for us,” Relena shot back, reaching out to playfully slap him on the arm, eyes alight with obvious happiness.

 

“I do hate to break up this little flirt-fest, but you do have another engagement,” Dorothy reminded.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

-

 

The entire question of starting a family had slipped from Relena’s mind, until two days later. She and Heero were eating breakfast, Relena looking worse for wear as she slowly sipped at her first cup of coffee. Dorothy waltzed in, looking completely put together despite the early hour. She placed a stack of newspapers beside Relena’s elbow and helped herself to a slice of toast and settled into a chair to wait.

 

Relena grabbed the first thing off the stack. A gossip rag that was never important. She quirked an eyebrow at Dorothy who merely shrugged in reply and gestured at it. Relena opened it to the marked page and let out a shriek that was loud enough to wake the dead. The magazine lay open on the table and Heero grabbed it to take a look. His own eyebrows shot up and he had to laugh.

 

‘Former Queen Denounces Idea of a Family’

 

“What a title. It took him two days to come up with that.”

 

“I want his head damnit!” Relena snarled, glaring at the other two.

 

“Oh do relax Mrs. Peacecraft-Yuy. It’s the talk of the morning. Several reporters who were there and voice recording have already released their tapes of the conversation. The internet is aflame with fighting. Many are calling for his job. Others are screeching that you should heed his advice. It’s all rather entertaining,” Dorothy stated coolly, looking ever so smug.

 

They spoke a little more on it, and left it at that, because there were more important things to discuss.

 

-

 

The entire idea of starting a family fell from Relena’s mind because she was busy. Constantly traveling and writing speeches. Bridging gaps between different government agencies. She was a jack of all trades in a sense. The remote possibility of having a family wasn’t even in her mind.

 

Still, she should have been prepared for it. Space travel caused havoc on her cycle, and really, there was always the chance that all her travel would also affect her birth control. It was Heero who figured it out first. They were traveling out to L4 to visit Quatre before she had to attend a large meeting with several colony dignitaries. They used a private shuttle for security reasons, and because it set Heero’s mind at ease as the head of her security. The other guards they traveled with tended to leave them alone on the flight, sticking to the other side of the shuttle.

 

She was working on another speech, fine tuning it before they arrived. Relena could always tell when she was growing tired while working. She’d feel it coming on and would pack everything up before she allowed herself to nap. This time there was no warning. One minute she’d been tapping the end of her pen against the paper as she waffled between a choice of words, and the next she was down, her head pillowed on her arm and asleep.

 

Heero came up and touched her shoulder, jolting her awake. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes as she tried to shake the disorientated feeling. Blue eyes looked down at her, full of concern. Heero had never seen her fall asleep like that. Hard enough on her paperwork that she’d drooled on the corner of it. His hand came up to touch her forehead, frowning at what he felt. 

 

“You’re warm. Are you feeling alright?” Heero asked.

 

“I don’t feel sick,” she replied, chewing on her lower lip.

 

He nodded and moved away, coming back with some vitamins for her. She took them without complaint and they carried on with their business. 

 

-

 

Things only continued during their two week trip to L4. Relena was napping more than she ever had before, and she was still running an almost constant fever. Heero forced her into a clinic, determined to figure out what was going on. He had his suspicions, but kept his mouth shut. They ran bloodwork on her, checking for all manner of infections. Everything came up negative, and Relena was getting a little panicked. Finally, the doctor asked about their sex life, travel, and any forms of birth control. Relena answered clinically, the thought preposterous, which she made sure to tell the doctor.

 

“Never doubt mother nature if she’s determined to do something,” the doctor stated, leaving the room with the new test order.

 

“You don’t really think…?” Relena asked, looking at the chair Heero had settled himself into.

 

“It’s honestly the only reason left, barring some extremely rare disease,” Heero offered up politely.

 

Relena bit her tongue and they settled into a terse silence to wait it out.

 

-

 

When they left the clinic a half hour later, it was with a folder of paperwork, including prescriptions, a follow-up order with Relena’s primary care doctor back on Earth, and a grainy black and white image that they really couldn’t make much sense of, but it proudly proclaimed that she was pregnant.

 

Heero handled it in a much calmer manner than Relena did. She was scared, nervous. What did it mean? Would she have to give up her career? Leave everything she’d ever known and worked for behind? She didn’t want to, and wasn’t ready to make such a commitment. But she didn’t know if Heero wanted this either. It was hard enough to protect her, let alone her and a child. Would he even want to do it?

 

“I can hear you thinking from here. Calm down,” Heero ordered once they were safely ensconced in their hotel room.

 

“Do you even want this?” Relena asked, voice timid.

 

Heero led her to the bed and laid them both down, pulling her close. His arms wrapped around her, making her bury her face in his chest. His scent usually calmed her, and he took full advantage of it, practically smothering her in it.

 

“We’ll figure it out. It’s your body, your choice. I can’t say that keeping a baby wouldn’t be difficult, but people do this all the time. If you want a family, we’ll find a way to make it work. And, if you don’t want to, then we don’t have to.” Heero offered. “You don’t need to make a decision right away. Give yourself some time to think about it.”

 

He was almost always her voice of reason. She nodded and closed her eyes, pushing her worries and fears aside. She’d face adult decisions tomorrow, with a clearer head. She’d seen the little crinkle in his eyes when he’d mentioned that they didn’t have to keep it. That he’d be content with letting her terminate, if that was what she wanted.

 

Heero was good with children. Peacetime had softened him in a sense. He was always gentle with the children who attended functions and had questions for him. He kept his tone even, words soft. He’d kneel down to get more on their level and would have them smiling and hugging him before they left. It was a sight to behold, and Relena always wondered where he’d picked up such a skill. Now, she had to wonder who Heero would be with a child of his own. Could she deny him that opportunity?

 

-

 

By the time the trip was finished and they’d arrived back on Earth, Relena was secure in her decision. Her first call was to Dorothy to inform her. They had things to plan, including a wardrobe, because she wasn’t ready to tell the world yet. Not when she was still this early on. Dorothy ensured she had a myriad of dresses and skirts that didn’t cling to her stomach. Some reporters and commentators said she was pregnant, but with no physical proof, and everyone in Relena’s entourage denying such a thing, it was impossible to actually say anything. It was just a style choice, as far as many were concerned.

 

It was all the speculation flying around that finally prompted her to put all the rumors to rest. Tonight was a red carpet fundraiser, and she knew she looked stunning in a fitted cream colored gown. It clung to her curves and showed off the slight baby bump she had going on at about fifteen weeks in. Enough of a bulge that there would be no doubt to anyone that she wasn’t pregnant.

 

Heero climbed out of the limo first, looking dapper in a pristine black suit with a cream colored shirt. They matched too perfectly, if she had to say so. Reaching back inside the car, he extended a hand in, aware of the flashing lights of photos being snapped. Relena slid towards the door, black stilettos leading the way before the length of the gown followed. With Heero’s firm grip, she stood up, black clutch in her free hand. She smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in the dress, right over her stomach, then linked her free hand with her husband. He escorted her up the stairs, amidst the clicking of cameras and the clamoring of reporters screaming out questions, asking her if she really was pregnant, or if she’d just gained weight. With a little laugh, she flashed the cameras a coy smile, turning sideways to offer a profile shot for the photogs and spoke.

 

“Yes. Yes, I’m pregnant. And I can’t wait to show the entire known world that you can be a mother and still hold down a career.”


End file.
